


Tradition

by CosmicFlora



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicFlora/pseuds/CosmicFlora
Summary: Diaval dances with his little girl on her wedding day. (Spoilers ahead.)





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the end of Mistress of Evil, so obvious spoilers. It was great but I wanted more Papa Bird Diaval. Fortunately, weddings come with plenty of traditions to ensure that no one gets left out. Aurora's mother walked her down the aisle. Her father gets the last dance.

Diaval sat quietly with his thoughts, alone for the first time in a long while. The wedding reception hadn’t quite started but the party had already spilled from the castle’s elaborate gardens out into the streets of Ulstead. The whole kingdom was celebrating. Diaval supposed he should be too but he was bone tired, the events of the day finally catching up to him.

_“That, or old age,”_ he thought with a rueful smile. He watched his little goddaughter laughing and dancing with her friends and he wondered where the time had gone. With flowers in her hair and her shoes long since abandoned, Aurora looked for all the world like the carefree child she had always been.

Diaval sighed and idly swirled his wine glass as he watched the court musicians set up for the evening. He was happy, really. Happy for Aurora, for Phillip, for his Mistress’ safe return, for the fae folk who had escaped destruction, and the ones who would heal in time. So why did he feel very much like crying? It must be a human thing. He took a sip of his drink and made a face. Wine was definitely a human thing.

\-----

“Diaval?” Aurora’s soft voice was the only thing that could have shaken him so thoroughly out of his own head. “May I ask a favor?”

“Of course, little one! Ask away.” As if he would ever deny her anything.

“Well,” she said slowly. Why was she acting so shy all of a sudden? “It’s a tradition in Ulstead for the father of the bride to have the first dance after her wedding.”

“Oh! Do you need me to find your godmother? She only stepped away to have a word with someone.”

“Oh no! I mean,” she took a breath. “My mother walked me down the aisle. The first dance is supposed to be the bride and her _father_.” Diaval blinked. Oh…_oh!_

“You mean…me?” Aurora laughed fondly and took his hands in hers.

“If anyone on Earth has the right to call himself my father it’s you, Diaval. Will you please dance with me?”

“Oh Aurora, I…” he unsuccessfully swallowed the lump in his throat. “I would be so honored.” Aurora smiled and it was like watching the sun come out. Diaval extended his arm and she took it, letting him escort her to what passed for center stage in front of the orchestra pit. Then Aurora was frowning again.

“The ladies in court have taught me so many dances but I’m no good at any of them.” Diaval realized with a jolt that the young queen was actually nervous.

“I’ve only ever seen them done myself,” he reassured her. “We’ll have to figure it out together, eh?”

“Okay.”Aurora nodded to Phillip who whispered instructions to the band director. The man, in turn, boomed an announcement to the wedding guests.

“Ladies and gentlefolk, please clear the floor for the traditional father and daughter dance! Presenting Queen Aurora and her godfather Diaval.” Diaval laughed nervously.

“Here we go.”

“Yes,” Aurora squeezed Diaval’s hand. “Hold onto me, alright?”

“Always.”

Soft music began to play and after some fumbling, they settled on the simple one hand on waist, one on shoulder position. They rocked to the side for one step, then back for another, and then settled into a slow rhythm.

“See? No smashed toes.” Aurora giggled.

“The dance isn’t over yet.” It would be over all too soon, so godfather and daughter twirled in silence for while, enjoying each other’s company. At the front of the crowd, Maleficent was watching them, her eyes fairly glowing with pride, love, and maybe something else?

When the music began to wind down, Diaval realized there was still a thing or two he needed to say to his girl.

“You know I’ll never be far away if you need me.”

“I know that as sure as I know the sun will rise,” Aurora said, her green eyes welling. “As far back as I can remember you’ve always been there for me.”

“You’ve had my whole heart since that first night I rocked you to sleep.” Aurora began to sniffle, burying her face in Diaval’s shirt front. He choked back his own tears as he hugged his only child and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, little fledgling. Always will.”

“To the moon and back, pretty bird.” The words were slightly muffled by his shirt. Over Aurora’s shoulder, Diaval could see Phillip waiting patiently in the wings.

“Looks like it’s my turn to give you away?” The young queen smiled damp-eyed at her foster father and nodded. “Phillip,” Diaval addressed the young man as he approached. “I know I don’t have to say this but I will: You’d best be good to her.” To his credit, Phillip nodded gravely.

“Yes sir, I will.” Aurora kissed Diaval’s cheek and let Phillip twirl her away as the first dance between husband and wife was announced. Diaval stood to the side for a moment, feeling a great many things, and then there was a gentle hand at his elbow.

“Come,” Maleficent said, having to lean in close to be heard. “Sit with me a while.”

\-----

They were side by side, like always, watching the young dancers spin and dip. After a while, Diaval heard his mistress clear her throat.

“That was kind of you.”

“The dance?” Maleficent nodded. “If anything, it was kind of Aurora to think of me.”

“Well, you _are_ her father.” Diaval blinked, not sure he’d heard her correctly.

“Mistress?”

“Diaval,” she gave him the look she always did when she thought he was being foolish. “We both know Aurora would never have survived infancy if not for your care. You loved her even before I did.” There was that lump in his throat again. Diaval swallowed hard.

“I’d do it all again in a heartbeat. For you and for her.” Maleficent’s eyes shone in the lamplight.

“I know you would.” Slowly, almost reverently, the fae extended her hand across the table. Diaval’s eyes widened slightly but he accepted her hand into his without hesitation.

They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually Diaval was so caught up in all these human emotions that he heard himself say,

“Why don’t _we_ have a dance, Mistress?”

“One successful dance and look at you, bold as brass.” Diaval felt himself flush all the way to the ears and he chided himself for the glass of wine he’d just finished. But then he realized Maleficent was smiling, ever so slightly. “Well, why not?”

The music picked up and dozens of assorted wedding guests flocked to the dance floor. A breathless Diaval was led by the hand into their midst, his Mistress leading the way as always. The raven man suspected that he was either drunk or dreaming but Maleficent looked at him as if she were truly seeing him for the first time. It felt a bit like flying.

“Aurora…” Phillip said, nudging his bride. The newlyweds stared openmouthed at Aurora’s parents spinning with abandon across the floor. Her mother was obviously leading but Diaval, pink cheeked and grinning stupidly, didn’t seem to mind one bit.

Maleficent caught her daughter’s eye and gave her a wink. Phillip and Aurora exchanged looks and began to laugh. It truly was a day for new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self-indulgent fluff! Please let me know if you want more as I could scream about goth avian parents and their pink floral daughter all day long. I even have a small, Diaval-centric series I'm hoping will see the light of day. XOXO


End file.
